Of Summons and Pokemon
by fckyeahcc
Summary: What if supposedly, alongside summons were also Pokémon? This is a cross-over between the world of Pokémon and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Summons and Pokémon – An Original Fckyeahcc Naruto/Pokémon Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Viz as well as Pokémon belonging to Satoshi Tajiri; if it were mine, my ships would be real.

**Rating:** **_Mature Audience_** **_for_** **_Gay Sex, Suggestive Dialogue, Coarse Language, and Violence._**

**Summary:** What if supposedly, alongside summons were also Pokémon? This is a cross-over between the world of Pokémon and Naruto.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Naruto fanfic and I haven't exactly written fanfiction in a while. Please critic and review it! This chapter is mainly an intro to OCs.

**Pairings: **KakaNaru, KakaObi, SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SakuYama, ItaShisu, ShikaTema, KibaOC.

* * *

******_Episode I_** – **_The Kakashi no Monogatari: Losing Obito. _**

With the death of his father, Hatake Kakashi's life had changed.

With each day, he worked hard to reverse the damage his father had done to the Hatake name. His missions increased in amount, difficulty and above all, distance away from home. He didn't work with his team so much, having become a jounin, but that did not bother him so much. He had work to do.

With each mission, he decided to strip away the necessities that compose his soul; his emotions, his morale and his humanity sunk away behind his work as a professional shinobi. After all, he had to work to reverse the damage his father had done in the name of Konohagakure. It was a patriotic duty that must be fulfilled.

With every opportunity, Kakashi trained. And if he wasn't training for his missions, he was training his only other partner, his Pokémon, Electrike. Kakashi swore he would be a better shinobi and a better trainer than his father ever was and because of that, even his own Pokémon saw no mercy in the regimen set before the Lightning Pokémon. But Kakashi didn't care. He had to train himself and his Pokémon.

With time, Electrike evolved into Manectric and Kakashi grew into a fine shinobi. But before such a time came, four losses had to occur in order to change Kakashi, not just into a better shinobi but also a better person.

* * *

During the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Konoha and the Fire Country had been pushed into a tight corner. War broke out due to the power struggle between Konohagakure and Iwagakure. What was intended to be a war between the two nations alone had drawn in other major powers such as Kumogakure, Kirigakure and even Sunagakure. And worst, it also brought suffering onto the smaller nations of Kusagakure and Amegakure.

Between tactics of attrition and downright search-and-destroy strategies, this was a war that took its toll upon many. It was also a war that bred many fine shinobi. One being Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash of Konoha as well as honorable titles amongst the Uchiha Clan, primarily Itachi. And then there was Kakashi.

But Kakashi would not have gained his name, had it not been for the events at Kannabi Bridge.

-#-#-#-

"Congratulations, Kakashi-kun!" Greeted Nohara Rin. Today marked the official promotion of Kakashi's status as a jounin. Despite such a rough time, even moments like this deserve some celebrating. Minato-sensei had leaned against a tree, smiling at Kakashi. Rin shift awkwardly. There was one member who was not there and though it did not bother Kakashi – because said member was an idiot who lacked proper qualifications and proper standing as a chuunin – it made the tension more apparent for Minato-sensei and Rin.

"Helloooooooooo everyone!" greeted the late member. Kakashi perked a small eyebrow, yet still retained no interest in the late voice that decided to rear the owner's ass here in time.

"Obito, you're late." Rin lightly chided.

"It's becoming of you, Obito. Even a reject like you should know the rules by now at least. Such a habit is not that of a _proper_ shinobi." Scoffed Kakashi. Anything, seriously, _anything_ that Kakashi would say, whether it be a minor grunt or a calloused remark, would set Obito off. Because Obito, of all people, just wanted to be recognized, especially by his rival Kakashi, and Kakashi wouldn't even give him the time of day if it were the last dying hours before the sun decided to implode and destroy half of the universe.

But that was their relationship and despite the countless times of separating the two and trying to comfort them individually, Rin and Minato-sensei would simply just try to make peace between the two.

"Why you little – "

"Enough you two. Kakashi, there is no need for remarks like that. By now, you should be used to it." Minato-sensei said calmly.

"Ha in your –"

"And you, Obito," continued Minato-sensei, "need to learn to be on time. Being late is a bad habit as it is."

"But Minato-sensei, I was simply helping an old lady cross the street! She needed some help."

"Helping someone or not, that does not warrant being late Obito."

The Uchiha member pouted but complied with a grunt to Minato-sensei's word. They were in the training grounds amongst the forest of Konoha, near the largest river that ran through the Fire Country and the three tree stumps used to practice taijutsu and weapon throwing. It was also the location that Minato-sensei had utilized the bell training simulation and the same place his own sensei had done the training to him.

"Kakashi-san, I made you this gift! I really hope you like it. It's a specialized medical kit that is really easy to use, so you know, you can use it when you need it." Rin shyly offered, handing out a small box. It was made of a special leather was colored purple, much similar to Rin's own outfit. It also had a special beaded charm that dangled from the upper right corner of the box, with a bell at the end of the decoration. It was cute but Kakashi didn't give it a second glance the moment the small gift touched his out reached palms.

"Thank you, Rin." Kakashi said, an automated response given without a blink. Rin flinched a little but muttered an even shyer 'you're welcome,' back. Rin had then turned towards her other comrade, noticing the lack of gifts that he too, had owed to Kakashi.

"I…didn't get any." Obito grumbled as he glanced at his own feet.

"Doesn't matter. Anything _he_ would have given me would probably be useless anyways." Kakashi scoffed. Minato-sensei frowned but decided to prevent another fight by giving Kakashi his last gift.

"Kakashi, as one of my promising students, I had decided it was time I entrusted you with something special. I, too, made this myself." And with that said, Kakashi was handed a kunai from his sensei. But it wasn't any normal kunai. Its handle was made of wood, and two bladed prongs grew from the base of the knife. Upon the handle of the blade was a small inscription akin to a seal or marking of some sort. The weapon felt heavier than the standard kunai.

"This kunai will become quite useful in any situation in case you feel overwhelmed, Kakashi." Minato-sensei informed with a small grin. Of course it was rare for Kakashi to be overwhelmed, but Minato-sensei would hope that in any event his student does become cornered, he'd at least be able to call upon him and his team for help.

Teamwork… it was something that Minato-sensei hoped Kakashi would come to understand…eventually.

"Well, now that we are done with gifts and formalities, it is time to bring out your Pokémon, we have a mission to review."

All four of them tossed up their pokéballs, and a white flash of came forth the creatures that had matched their personalities. Kakashi had brought forth his Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon, alongside Marshtomp, the Mudfish Pokémon. The two seemed to wear a relatively bored and unamused expression, much similar to their own master. Rin brought out her Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon, as well as Blissey, another Happiness Pokémon. Rin's Pokémon bore great traits that matched her personality. They radiated joy, a warm kindness that brought comfort to nearby souls. Blissey began offering eggs to everyone with a jubilant expression while Togetic fluttered about. Only one pokéball belong to Obito and out of it came the Disaster Pokémon, known as Absol. It's black, scythe-like horn glittered faintly in the light as it gave a light whip of his long horn. Manectric gave a hearty bark as a greeting. It seems that despite the rivalry between their owners, Manectric was on friendly terms with Absol.

"No other Pokémon, eh Obito? What a pity."

Obito wanted to say something because heaven forbid, would he _ever _let Kakashi get under his skin. But already did he get scolded by Minato-sensei, so there was no need to fight back. Besides, Absol was his only friend and Obito was perfectly content with that. Minato-sensei tossed his own Pokémon up, with it came a clap of thunder, even with the absence of clouds.

Minato-sensei, who was one of few qualified trainer shinobi, possessed a legendary Pokémon. Thundurus frowned at the chuunin before his master, but nonetheless gave an obedient growl as he hovered behind the blonde shinobi. Minato released his second Pokémon, being a Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.

"Now that everyone is present, it's time we go over this mission. Today, we are to prepare for an A-Rank mission. This mission is yet another search-and-destroy operation but instead of seeking out belligerent forces, we are to search and destroy the bridge between Kusagakure and Iwagakure, known as Kannabi Bridge. It was been document that the enemy has been transferring needed weaponry and resources from the smaller nation and that by eliminating their supply flow, we can then hold their nation hostage. It is essential that teamwork goes well on this mission, especially since we'll be splitting up." Minato-sensei instructed. Kakashi and Rin nodded, but it was Obito who – with no surprise – seemed genuinely confused.

"Umm Minato-sensei, why are we splitting up?"

"You idiot."

"Kakashi, stop it, please." Rin pleaded.

"I'll be creating a diversion, Obito. It is important that you three work together, _please_." Minato informed, mentally sighing towards himself at how Obito is trying to withhold his comments for the moment. "This is a mission that dedicated to both reconnaissance alongside teamwork. Your skills will be put to the test, especially stealth and detection."

"Understood, sensei." Obito said with confidence.

-#-#-#-

It took one day and one night to reach the destination. Already, Kakashi had sustained a wound but that did not bother him. No, what instead got him and his very core was the warning that Minato gave him.

_"Chidori is an incomplete justsu, Kakashi… You can't use it because your eyes cannot react in time to any counterattacks. The jutsu is too straight forward and has too many risks. I'm sorry but from here on out, you are forbidden to use this jutsu until you can find a way to perfect it."_

The words stung greater than the slashing he took to his arms. Rin did a good job closing the wound, but the ache was nonetheless still present. As they pressed forward to the starting point, Kakashi still wore a disgraceful scowl. An incomplete jutsu…he'd never surpass his father. Whatever, Kakashi will just have to find a way around this. There is no point in being disappointed something that ultimately cannot be changed.

They had found the clearing. It was in the middle of a forest, deep within Grain Country*. Enormous varieties of trees sprouted forth from the ground like grand towers that guarded the land. Mushrooms too, had grown to massive proportions, reach extreme heights that are of unheard of within the Hidden Leaf Village. With such a forest, came an abundance of life. Plants of all sorts grew here and to a medic such as Rin, it was practically a free pharmacy, awaiting for her to pluck all she needs to save someone's life. Her Pokémon rocked in their pokéballs, wanting to not only get fresh air but collect items as well. Only two Pokémon were out; Manectric would release some pent up electricity occasionally whereas his fellow Electric-type Pokémon would grunt about and hover here and there, scouting.

The two Pokémon knew they were being monitored by the enemy. Kakashi and Minato-sensei knew it too.

"Kakashi."

"I know. Different ones though."

"We're here anyways."

"I'm ready."

"Remember."

"Remember what?"

"Teamwork. Go!" Minato shouted. Several daggers, too similar to one of Kakashi's own gifts, and they all landed amongst random foliage. Before the kids knew it, their sensei was clashing amongst the Iwagakure forces, repeatedly slashing and striking their weapons. Minor zapping sounds could be heard from Thundurus along with explosive smashes that came about the legend's presence. Obito felt a wave of unease fall before him but he knew that Minato-sensei was more than capable of performing his task. It was all that lay ahead of them that has him at a state of unease. He can recall what Minato-sensei had said the night before. He had no other choice at this point.

He has to trust Kakashi.

-#-#-#-

They were ambushed. Already had Absol, Marshtomp and Togetic been knocked out; the three Pokémon were bleeding rapidly. It was a good thing that Blissey had taken cover elsewhere to remedy the two but it did not alter their situation. Manectric is barely to stand on his paws and the three Konoha shinobi were cornered by the Iwagakure forces.

_This is a nasty situation_, Kakashi thought. They were overpowered and held a type disadvantage considering something like a mere Onix was now holding his partner hostage. Kakashi was impressed. He was impressed with such underhanded techniques that the Iwa had deployed, especially their steal techniques that called upon hiding amongst rocks. He had underestimated them and Kakashi knew that, though it seemed that Obito knew their level.

"Onix, now, Sandstorm!" yelled the big fellow. Kakashi recalled the man being addressed as Taiseki. It was then that the Rock Snake rattled its enormous body, and particles of sand and wind burst out as though it were shedding a dusty skin. The forest floor became a storm of earth, the wind rattling with the slithering of small rocks and no one able to see within the mayhem. Despite wearing goggles, even Obito struggled to search the storm for the enemies. He saw swirl after swirl of sand kick up in his face, his cheeks and nose being pinched and worn against the dusty diversion.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" the Uchiha cried. He couldn't see a single thing. He was alone in this nasty mess. He felt the ground shake and quake as though something dug beneath their feet but not once did he hear or see the ground shatter. It probably was the Onix, and it got away.

Slowly, the storm had let up, and the sun broke through the falling sand that once had veered their vision from the Iwagakure shinobi. It was then that Obito saw it all. He saw Manectric barely breathing, his limbs mangled and small, insignificant sparks pulsing out of its wounds. He lay upon a mound of sand, close to a gargantuan hole in the ground. Kakashi had been strewn against a tree, not making a sound.

"Bliss?"

Obito turned around to find one of Rin's Pokémon emerge from the shadows a mushroom. Blissey looked stressed and the stains of blood did not look too well upon its normally white and pink fur. Yet, the three behind her seemed to be breathing slowly but steadily. The feeling sunk in and Obito had realized Rin's Pokémon were there, but not her herself.

"Rin?" He called. He searched the trees that touched the sky and the mushrooms that covered the ground. He searched amongst the rocks closest to him but nothing. He focused. He focused his core, trying hard to scan the area, for any sign of Rin. But there was none. No returning pulse, no familiar warmth that cloaked the medic returned to Obito. He tried and tried, his mind desperately searching for the girl he loved, but nothing. Nothing would return to him. Obito jogged to Kakashi's side, gripping his shoulders and began to shake him.

Obito shook him, feeling the warm glow still present in Kakashi's fair skin. The boy was still alive and that was enough for Obito to urge him to awake.

"Kakashi, wake up, we need to find Rin." Obito beseeched. He hated the feeling he held within. It was a feeling of weakness. It was a feeling that Obito knew and knew well that shinobi were not supposed to feel but damn it, Obito was _human_ and whether he had any control of this feeling or not did not matter; Obito was scared for Rin and something needed to be done to save her.

"Ugh, my head." Kakashi groaned. His head rang vibrations.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kakashi muttered, brushing away Obito's hand from his shoulder. Obito didn't flinch. Kakashi looked past his teammate to find his Pokémon barely alive on the ground. Kakashi didn't seem to concern from Obito's perspective because the minute the silver-haired boy got up, he began walking in the opposite direction, both from his Pokémon and his teammate. It was this action alone, without words, without a thought that angered Obito.

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"Towards Kannabi Bridge." Kakashi said stoically. He didn't even look back. His feet went forward without any care.

"What about Rin? Or Manectric and Marshtomp?" Obito asked quietly. It wasn't like him. He did not speak so softly something is half past dead wrong and at this point, Kakashi might have been considered such an extreme for Obito to address him without wrath reeking his voice.

"My Pokémon had served their purpose and they are now close to death. The humane thing would be to let them go peacefully before anymore enemies find them. As for Rin, we must press on without her."

In that sentence, Obito's world nearly shattered. He didn't know which of the three were worse; to abandon one's Pokémon after everything they have done, to abandon a teammate who risked her life to heal him or to simply abandon them all for the sake of a mission? Obito would not stand for this. He would not stand for letting his love being casted aside like she was nothing and he certainly was going to let those Pokémon die, even if they were not his own. Obito turned towards the stunned Blissey and pointed a sole finger at Manectric.

"Blissey, help Manectric." Obito said.

Kakashi perked an eyebrow. Obito went to the other Pokémon, checking on them.

"Obito, we have a mission to complete."

Obito didn't even turn towards Kakashi. He took out whatever small supplies he had to run off of as a first aid kit, trying to help Marshtomp first. Kakashi walked back. He grabbed Obito by the shoulder. It was then that Obito got up and punched Kakashi.

For the first time, Obito felt a wave of some thoughtless justice course through his veins because punching Kakashi in that moment felt like the absolute right thing to do. Kakashi deserved it.

"You have a mission to complete, Kakashi. I'm going to save Rin once they are healed," Obito argued, casting his arm towards the wounded Pokémon.

"You are not obligated to make that decision. I am team captain, Obito. You are to follow my lead."

"No! Fuck you, Kakashi, and fuck your rules! You know what? Your father did the right thing when he gave up that mission to save his team. Any person who places the lives of others before himself is a hero in my eyes. Your father is a hero. Whether or not you agree with, I don't give a fuck. I am going to save Rin." Obito declared. He didn't waver nor falter in his tone. The anger and fear he held before is now fueling his courage to save Rin and Kakashi's compliance to help him matter not anymore because he is going to do the right thing, with or without Kakashi.

The silver-haired boy was mute but turned away and walked elsewhere. When Blissey gave a brief nod, Obito recalled the Pokémon into the remaining Pokéballs he had. With nothing left to say, to fight for, the two boys stood back to back. They did not face each other. Obito began to walk away.

-#-#-#-

Obito did not know where the hell he was going. But something said that this was right way to start. After some time, he let out the Pokémon on him, checking what their statuses were. Absol and Togetic are well enough to fight back, but Marshtomp and Manectric cannot participate. Like teammates, it is also critical to monitor the health and well-being of the Pokémon and Summons upon a team. Obito was nervous. He didn't want to do this alone and deep down, he knew that Kakashi's help would have been greatly appreciated. But that sonofabitch wouldn't have helped him anyways. It can't be helped. Obito must do this alo–

"What do we have here? One measly brat." It was the big one, Taiseki again. Obito was screwed. But that did not mean he couldn't fight back. Obito tried striking at the open spots on Taiseki, doing his best to focus his chakra into certain outlets upon his body like his feet and elbows so the blow can send the man back a bit. He was successful, enabling himself to now receive the space he needed but Obito was far from safe. It was the distance he created and the fast reflexes of Taiseki had drawing his katana that nearly killed Obito.

A clashing of blades was heard and before Obito could react, before the Uchiha was Kakashi, his left eye slashed violently.

"I-I knew you couldn't do this alone, idiot." Kakashi panted, clutching his eye.

For the first time in his life, Obito had never been so happy to see his rival. Kakashi had been able to slash back at Taiseki, taking out the bulky man's shoulder. He cried with an anguished pain that derived of humiliation and stun. Kakashi delivered the final blow that ended the Iwagakure man.

"Kakashi," Obito started to say, but his words were cut short. Kakashi was wounded. He lost his eye and now one of the most remarkable jounin he has ever known cannot see out of his left eye now. It was his fault. It was his fault for taunting Kakashi instead of just asking for him to come along. It was his fault that he was careless because Obito could have found Taiseki if he tried hard enough but he didn't and he ended up endangering Kakashi. It was his fault. Obito's eyes began to water up and he took off his goggles, trying so hard not to let the guilt sweep over him but it was so hard because Kakashi got hurt for him, Kakashi didn't have to do any of that. "Kakashi, I'm sorr–"

"I'm sorry, Obito." Kakashi said first. He blinked out of his good eye with a shy admission that spoke of uncertainty, as though he didn't know if that was the correct way to apologize._ But Kakashi shouldn't be apologizing_, thought Obito. He had nothing to atone for. "You were right, Obito. We're a team. Rin is part of our team."

Obito stared at him, and something inside of him began to question this Kakashi. Was Kakashi really apologizing? Did Kakashi really save him? What if Kakashi never came and instead Obito was dumb enough to fall under an enemy's genjutsu and now he is just endlessly suffering mentally, waiting for his death? Why on earth would Kakashi apologize to Obito of all people?

"Obito?" Kakashi asked. He gently touched Obito's shoulder and it was then the Uchiha knew, that this was not a dream. Kakashi was there with him. Kakashi touched him. Obito lunged forward, his weight thrown onto Kakashi's body and he hugged the silver-haired boy so tightly that under any normal circumstances, Kakashi would have pried him off, but instead, he was stroking Obito's own hair. And Obito cried, into the boy's shoulder, for he was scared out of his mind and grateful all at the same time for how Kakashi is just there right now. After calming himself down, he helped Kakashi. It was the least he could do. Snatching Rin's gift, Obito searched it for alcoholic pads, some pain medication and gauze.

"Obito, you don't need to do this. I can fix it."

"No, Kakashi. Let me help you."

Kakashi blushed a little, and Obito found it amusing, but steady his hand. He had to do this right. Otherwise, Kakashi might end up punching him for burning his eyes for nothing. The cotton pad was soaked with a light disinfecting alcohol and with a shaky hand, Obito pressed it onto the laceration on Kakashi's face. The boy hissed. It was painful because alcohol on any cut hurt but when the wound was on one's eyes, it just burn like hell. The young boy did his best, and when he felt the cut was as clean as he could get it, he pressed some clean gauze onto it. He cradled Kakashi's face, trying to make him feel as comfortable as he could while wrapping medical tape around the older boy's head.

Finishing it, Obito had let go of Kakashi's face, and he looked at him. Kakashi was a mess. His hair was strewn and dirty with fray and if anything, Kakashi smelt of death and grime. But Obito did not care; the scent of Kakashi was relief to him.

-#-#-#-

Something snapped in Kakashi.

Kakashi knew from a young age, hidden under the shadows of his father's former glory, to never hold any emotions. Shinobi are tools. They lose the right to call themselves human the moment they don a hitai-ate. Humans have emotions. Shinobi do not. They are to fight and protect their village. They do not have purpose. Having such things…a purpose, a sense of humanity, they all lead to one thing. Having feelings. And Kakashi knew that he shouldn't have them. But it was something about Obito that broke this key fact that dictated all of Kakashi's life. Was it the dam of emotions he tucked away in the back of his mind? Was it the underlying longing that ached in his heart? Something was trying to break free from Kakashi, and it involved Obito. He didn't know. A part of him did not want to know. Knowing meant understanding and understanding led to acceptance and accepting things is too new for Kakashi, especially things like feelings. But this feeling was trying so hard to surface itself. And this rabid feeling, this feeling that blossomed like roses of fire, of heat that bloomed and flourished his body in an intense heat of misguided intuition had suddenly made Kakashi grab Obito's wrist with both a strong and frightening grip.

"K-Kakashi?"

The Uchiha gave a sheepish look at the Hatake. By now, Blissey had been brought out to check Kakashi's bandages, and the other Pokémon, too, were present but now…they all stopped to watch Kakashi. Even Blissey withheld her stubby arm and backed away from Kakashi. Obito had then bit his bottom lip and Kakashi just stared. No one has ever made themselves worthy enough for Kakashi to just go back and save their lives. But it was Obito. Was it his words? Was it the pain he cried when he reminded Kakashi of what his father once stood for? Was it how Obito broke Kakashi for the first time?

Or was it how for once, Obito looked at Kakashi with this needing feeling, this hopelessness that made it as though only Kakashi could save him?

"Obito…your eyes…" Kakashi began gently. It was a statement towards himself rather than his comrade. He saw the eyes, how they were no longer brown – the usual brown gone and in their place instead… were red ones, with tomoe. Obito had his Sharingan. But he did not notice. Or maybe Obito did and decided to omit the notion at the moment because Kakashi was staring quietly into his yes.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Obito questioned.

Kakashi looked briefly at Obito. Obito wasn't special. He had black hair – a trait that all Uchiha members had. He had brown eyes that were quite dark. He had a small nose. He had light freckles. These were things that weren't special. But Kakashi just looked at them, at all the traits that stood before that manifested Obito and suddenly, Kakashi pulled Obito forward roughly until their foreheads had touched.

He felt Obito's breath against his mask. It smelt like faintly of tea, salt and something unknown, but Kakashi just sniffed it as he kept his forehead close to Obito's. Seconds had passed. And then, for the first time, Kakashi had let the feelings inside usher him into doing something very unknown and reckless to him. It was something he didn't understand. But the feeling had cut so deep into him that being close, being right then and there before Obito at his weakest, something just screamed at him, begged him to let go of the knowledge of his past and give into such strange emotions. Kakashi sucked in a small amount of breath. He heard Obito make a nerves gulping sound and both boys gave a flinch.

Kakashi had pressed his clothed lips into Obito's own.

-#-#-#-

They hadn't said a word since they left the small clearing.

_Maybe I should've ignored the feelings,_ Kakashi thought.

They passed a few trees.

_Maybe that was the wrong way to thank someone,_ Kakashi thought.

A cave came into view, the boulders that created a mouth gaping open.

_Maybe it's better if I try and forget what had happened…_

A small and weakened was heard, and they sensed familiarly warm signature of chakra. By now, Obito could see the chakra flow perfectly, as though he were seeing sprits of spray paint, the color of chakra leaving a notable trail in their wake. The two spaced themselves out, Kakashi taking the right flank whereas Obito was on the left. Obito would give Kakashi the go signal soon.

Three.

_Was kissing him wrong?_ Kakashi pondered.

Two.

_I want to kiss him again._ He continued while rapidly forming the hand signs needed for Chidori. Obito had the Sharingan now. Kakashi may not be able to see quickly but Obito can, and as planned, Obito would detect the enemy in order for Kakashi to eliminate them.

One.

_I will kiss him again if it is the last thing I do._

Their mark was set and immediately the two ran into the cave. It was no longer a struggle to see the enemy. What had appeared as an empty chamber was not fully empty. The one known as Kakkou waited behind Rin. Obito unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken towards the man without once striking Rin. The weapons flew with grace, not intentionally striking the Iwagakure man but instead outlining his presence, the dust and stone now forming around the target. Kakashi dashed straight forward with a speed the man could not comprehend and dove his hand straight through the wall.

Had it not been for that one second, Kakkou would have been dead. But he dodged the attack and his camouflage had undone itself, his uniform flapping in the forceful gust of Kakashi's blow.

"Huh, it seems like you fuckers got to Taiseki." He huffed. Kakashi had removed his hands, preparing his Chidori to strike once more. Whereas Kakashi prepared for combat, Obito had rushed to Rin's side, slashing away at the rope that had bonded her to the boulder behind her. With a pulsing shove, he dispelled the genjutsu casted upon her and she blinked.

"Rin, are you alright?"

"Obito? How did – where's Kakashi? – what happened to my Pokémon?" She rapidly asked, noticing that Obito's eyes were no longer brown but of a blood soaked red that one would see in an Uchiha. It wasn't like Rin to panic easily – almost all medics are meant to keep a calm and cool head – but it is easier said than done after being a hostage for some time while warding off an interrogation genjutsu.

"Kakashi is fine. Here's are your Pokéballs." Obito answered promptly, handing over her orbs. Rin took them back as she watched Kakashi engage Kakkou. Kakashi ran straight forward again, easily avoiding all the weapons thrown in between. Left, right, up, down, up, tumble, Kakashi was a beast and as a beast he ran with such a ferocious tenacity that Kakkou was no longer able to keep up for now the match became one of defense and taijutsu. Obito was Kakashi's eyes and Kakashi was Obito's fists. The two coordinated so well, it left Rin in a state of awe. For every movement that Kakkou made, Obito would direct Kakashi to his movements and in return, Kakashi respond to each attack _perfectly. _Had it not been for Obito's eyes, Kakashi would have been dead. With repeated windmill kicks, intending to knock him off the ground, Kakashi threw his heart into every strike, waiting patiently for the open window to thrust his electrical hand straight through the bastard's chest. Kakashi found himself in stance against Kakkou. He began to position himself, crouching slightly, his left foot ahead of his right and left arm readied while his right glowed a shocking cerulean hue. Kakkou did not take the stance seriously nor threateningly, slouching a little himself.

Kakashi dashed forth and with a swift jab, his hand had met flesh.

Except it wasn't flesh. It was earth, and to Kakashi's shock, Kakkou had descended into a pile of mud and goop, the fresh wave of earth taunting Kakashi's nostril. How Obito missed this or not did not matter to Kakashi at the given moment.

"Kakashi! Behind you!" Obito screamed. Kakashi turned around, yanking a kunai that had been lodged into the ground at the moment, and flung it in the direction Obito demanded. A screech was heard. Kakkou gripped his shoulders and it was then that Kakashi and the others saw him at the only entrance of the cave.

"You little brats! How dare you best me, Kakkou!" the annoying sonofabitch hollered. His right shoulder was bloodied and the kunai jutted out of its mark. Suddenly, he did a series of seals before slamming his hand into the wall of the cave. "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!"

In one second, there was silence and in the next immediate moment, the next second that had no hesitancy to pass, the cave began crumbling. There was no need to shout orders, no need to scream for the crashing rock and stalagmites fell like titanic raindrops and the three kids ran while Kakkou fled. A flurry of sound and dust overwhelmed the Konoha forces. They ran close towards the entrance but rock had blocked them. They each saw their lives flash before their eyes, their pupils dilated with all that could have, all that should have, all that would have been had they made it out. The stones still knocked them and suddenly, they were too far apart from one another. Kakashi and Obito were the furthest behind Rin, who was near the entrance.

Obito saw it. Before Kakashi could react, before Rin could scream, Obito pushed with all the speed and courage he could.

-#-#-#-

Obito had fulfilled the debt he owed to Kakashi for saving his life. In exchange, Obito let himself be crushed by falling debris in order to shove Kakashi out of the way and rescue him.

When all the chaos and destruction came to a halt, Kakashi had found himself amongst the darkness and next to a warm body. The warm body clung to him and the odor coming from this body belonged to Rin. Kakashi searched his pockets, hoping to find Manectric's pokéball. Grabbing one, he tossed it and a faint bark of the electrical dog was heard.

"Manectric, use Flash."

The dog obeyed, and the cave became illuminated. But all the glittered within the glimmering light did not glow so sweetly for Kakashi and Rin were horrified by Obito.

Or rather, of what had remained of him. An enormous boulder, one with a size so tremendous and staggering that only experienced Fighting-type Pokémon could shatter, lay upon Obito. Blood was all over him. His face was marred with the crimson fluid and the left half of his body could not be seen. Kakashi gasped helplessly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe after seeing Obito. He couldn't breathe after seeing what Obito had done for him.

Obito saved Kakashi.

Obito sacrificed himself to _save_ Kakashi.

Kakashi screamed. He screamed and howled with agony so far gone and unknown to him that his throat ached and he still screamed anyways. Every nerve exploded within him and he wanted to cry and toss away every stone that he could but when he ran forth and lifted some, none would budge. They would not leave. Gravity had glued them to the spot and the stones had remained to suppress Obito to the earth, forcing him to merge into. Kakashi cried and Rin just stared. Kakashi cried helplessly, grabbing Obito's hands, trying to gather some sense of comfort that his friend would be ok but he wasn't going to be ok and that only forced more cries and screams out of Kakashi. Kakashi could feel the warmth in Obito's hand waver and he didn't want to lose that warmth for it was a warmth he came to know so briefly and so lightly but it was warmer than anything he has ever felt. Obito made him feel more than he has ever felt. Kakashi cried, his eyes drenched and burning through the tears like acid, and he couldn't control himself because he his sounds and panting and anguish would not relieve Obito of the situation, it only fueled the inevitable.

Obito had risked his life to save Kakashi.

Obito was going to die for Kakashi's sake and Kakashi didn't want that, no, not at all.

"K-Kakashi…stop it." Obito wheezed, coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Obito, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful, I should have been watching myself. Damn it, damn it, God damn it! Why, why, why, Obito?!"

"Kakashi…I'm sorry."

Of all the times that Minato-sensei and Rin forced Obito to apologize for harassing Kakashi, this was the first time the apology, the words that were intended to amend for whatever wrong that may have occurred, had sound so sincere to Kakashi. He looked dumbfounded.

"Obito, you don't need to apologize! You – no, you are not going to die!"

"Kakashi…y-you know how I didn't get you a gift?"

Kakashi stared. How could Obito just think about gifts when he was dying? How could he sound so at peace, so displaced and fine when he had a fucking boulder sitting on his chest, his ribs nearly jutting out of his skin and his entire other half missing? How could Obito be so carefree at a time like this?

"Obito, stop talking! We…we need to get you out of here! Rin, help me!"

But instead of trying to displace rocks or remove debris, Rin placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi gripped Obito's hand even tighter.

"I want you to have it…" Obito whispered. When Kakashi didn't understand, Obito mustered up what remained in the shreds of his strength and pointed at his remaining eye. His eye glowed red. It was true, to all the rumors that Kakashi had heard. Sharingan truly does glow in the dark and faintest of lights.

"No Obito. I don't deserve it. Not after what I did to you, and to Rin. Not after everything. I failed –"

"I don't have much time K-Kakashi. You didn't fail me. You're my friend…friends don't fail friends."

Kakashi could hear it. He could hear the sounds of mountains falling apart. He could hear the sounds of an ocean draining into nothingness. He could hear the pieces of his former self disappear into a void of invalidity. He could hear his heart being fractured by the very words Obito had sighed. He couldn't argue anymore. Obito was dying. Kakashi's friend was dying and he couldn't argue with him anymore.

"Kakashi, do you still have the medical kit I gave you? I can use it to perform the transplant." Rin said. Obito grinned with all his might. The struggle to smile, to show a sign of ease even in struggle was seen by his comrades. A wave of guilt and cockiness left Obito, for he finally gave Kakashi something worth of value.

-#-#-#-

Rin had confirmed it. After successfully implanting the Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye, Obito's heartbeat had stopped. By then, his skin became too cold and clammy to claim that there was any life left in it. Obito had died.

Kakashi had blinked with his left eye. It hurt, a lot. In fact, it felt as though one thousand pins and needles decided to make their home in his eyes. But Kakashi could see _everything._ He saw movements before they happened. He could see miscellaneous rocks tumble and talk before they even left their positions as physics made them move. He could see Rin's chakra, the lavender tone being a cloak that circulated her space. Kakashi could see everything that Obito had once saw.

Yet, it still hurt to see.

Rin had placed an explosive tag against the rubble, and already, her Blissey was preparing to use Protect in order for them to withstand the explosive motion.

"Ready, Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't say anything. After his eyes had partially adjusted, he gave one last look at Obito. Obito looked as though he did not die but instead, fell asleep. His slumbering look was the same as it was back when the two were in the same class at the Academy. His mouth held a slight slack and his eyes were closed. Kakashi leaned down, and kissed Obito on the forehead. This motion was not missed by Rin, but Kakashi didn't care. He thought of how nice it was kissing Obito before, despite Obito pushing him away. Kakashi thought of how nice it was, to have that kiss. It was now that he began wishing that he had pulled down his mask and feel his lips against Obito's own instead of his mask. It was now that Kakashi had wished he pulled the stick out of his rigid ass a long time ago and just befriended Obito. It was now that Kakashi began to wish he was something special to Obito. Was he special? Did he mean something to Obito? Was he a friend? Was he more? It were these questions that Kakashi was now wishing he could answer, or at least know the answer to but couldn't. These were things that Kakashi had wanted the time for. What if Obito felt something for him? What if there was a chance that the kiss meant more? What if…what if things had been different? There could have been time but now, there wasn't any. Obito died for him, and the only thing left was to survive and live through this mission and live long enough for Obito to see the future that Kakashi would see.

_I'm so sorry, Obito,_ Kakashi thought.

_I'm so sorry._

-#-#-#-

Breaking White Light Chakra Saber that his father passed onto him had hurt Kakashi. But it was ok. It was his father's will and Obito's will that drove the force behind Kakashi to survive. The Sharingan did not waver nor weaken. Kakashi could see all that Kakkou was and now, Kakkou was a dead man. Kakashi was swifter than he had ever been before. The elegance behind his dash and the might with his strike, he was able to neutralize Kakkou with breaking a sweat. Of course reinforcements had to arrive. Armed only with Minato-sensei's special kunai, Kakashi prepared for the fight.

Or tried to at least.

Kakashi felt darkness envelope him and before Rin could help him, Kakashi had succumbed to all that withdrew the light.

-#-#-#-

When Kakashi had awoken, there were three things he noticed.

For one, Manectric and now Marshtomp were staring at him.

Another was the oppressive emissions of explosives and ember assaulting his nostril.

And the third thing that Kakashi noticed was Minato standing over the edge of a bridge. Over the edge of _what had once_ _been_ a bridge.

Kakashi stood up to walk to his sensei.

"You're awake." Minato-sensei greeted. Kakashi grunted.

"We did it, didn't we?"

"This is Kannabi Bridge. Well, it _was_ Kannabi Bridge."

Minato-sensei turned to Kakashi, and he saw something different about Kakashi.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry, about Obito, about letting you three go. I'm glad you threw the kunai. It let me know that you needed help, but…I guess I was a bit too late, wasn't I?"

"It's fine, sensei. It's fine."

Minato-sensei trusted Kakashi, though he did not trust those words.

When Kakashi walked back, he found his Pokémon still standing in their spots watching them. Marshtomp had bandages on his arms and his side. Manectric had bruises everywhere and bloody spots as well. What surprised the two little monsters, and Minato-sensei, was when Kakashi kneeled down, and hugged the two, apologizing for abandoning them.

* * *

Gahhhh, this took forever to just finish.  
Already I am afraid of how the other chapters may work. If anything, I might end up writing like three more chapters before the story switches and focuses on Naruto. I decided to set up the first few chapters this way so I can first give Kakashi some depth (that'll ultimately influence how he sees other people and Naruto along with his Pokémon) as well as introduce an OC (relax, this OC is only for Kiba, and even that will not happen until much later – in case anyone was hoping Kiba would end up with a canon character, well sorry but no. I actually like Kiba. I want him. Sorry!).  
Critic and review please!

I guess I should start making a list of which Pokémon everyone has.

Hatake Kakashi – Manectric, Marshtomp  
Uchiha Obito – Absol  
Nohara Rin – Blissey, Togetic  
Namikaze Minato – Thundurus, Lucario


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Summons and Pokémon – An Original Fckyeahcc Naruto/Pokémon Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Viz as well as Pokémon belonging to Satoshi Tajiri; if it were mine, my ships would be real.

**Rating:** **_Mature Audience_** **_for_** **_Gay Sex, Suggestive Dialogue, Coarse Language, and Violence._**

**Summary:** What if supposedly, alongside summons were also Pokémon? This is a cross-over between the world of Pokémon and Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Ahh, another chapter! Yay!

**Pairings: **KakaNaru, KakaObi, SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SakuYama, ItaShisu, ShikaTema, KibaOC.

* * *

**_Episode II_** – **_The Kakashi no Monogatari: Losing Rin._**

Amidst a war, people had suffered. Their suffering came in the form of loss, such as the loss of land, of a home they once knew. Other forms of loss came from things such as losing a loved one, someone like a friend, a brother, a sister, a lover, a parent. Such loss, is mind altering and tragic, with a galling force that can change a person overnight. Essential examples of this can be seen in Tsunade and Itachi. Now, the effects of loss have devastated Kakashi.

When a tragedy like war happens, one of the final forms of loss include loss of health and life. Because of this, hospitals are ran crazy, sometime, being ran into the ground as the suffering amass greatly. War can make hospitals truly busy, with all physicians and nurses and Pokémon working at their best to heal all they can. And yet…this can also make a hospital a target for the enemy to strike. Should something chaotic hit the hospital, there is a protocol to follow. All hospitals utilize a color code system. It is essential that each code, defined by color and sector, be taken seriously and with caution.

In the world of shinobi, code yellow is one of few codes that must be taken into dire account.

* * *

**_9:10 AM…_**

"I miss him."

Minato-sensei had looked up from his desk. Kakashi looked out the window of his apartment, watching the rain approach the Hidden Leaf Village. Manectric was waiting outside the entrance of the apartment. The Discharge Pokémon greatly enjoyed the presence of lightning and thunder. It seems that Lucario went outside as well to meditate. Kakashi had not spoken since he arrived at the apartment about an hour ago. It was also the first time that Kakashi had spoken up about Obito.

"I'm sure he misses you too, Kakashi."

"Minato-sensei, I miss him."

Minato-sensei didn't know what to make of this repeated statement. He still isn't clear upon what had happened during that mission, and that was several months ago. Kushina-neechan was in the same room with them. She set down the tea and watched Kakashi after hearing him say that.

"Why do you miss him, Kakashi?"

"I don't know."

"Was it because of what he had said about your fa–"

"No."

"Was it because of the Sharin–"

"No."

"Was it because of what Rin had seen?"

Kakashi stopped himself from answering. He forgot. Rin was there when he had gave his final good bye to Obito. In some ways already, Kakashi had felt he betrayed Obito again. The first betrayal was the willingness he had to let Obito walk away from him, and the second being Rin's feelings being hurt when Kakashi had given Obito a good bye kiss. Kakashi turned away from the window. The sound of rain was comforting, and it was around the time of the year in which rain would be present for some time. _Obito_ _would always complain about the rain,_ Kakashi recalled. He also recalls Marshtomp sometimes performing the technique Rain Dance just to summon rain and annoy Obito.

"I miss him, sensei. I just…miss him." Kakashi said lamely. He felt a hand touch him. It was a simple gesture, one that comrades would do when they needed to reassure someone of their odds. Kakashi knew by scent that it was Kushina who touched his shoulders.

"Do you love him?" Kushina-neechan asked with an earnest look. The young boy looked up at his master's fiancé before glancing away.

Did he love Obito?

He doesn't know how to respond to it. Shinobi aren't supposed to love, they are supposed to fight, they are supposed to win, they are supposed to be perfect! But that isn't the case. Because Kakashi had parents at one point, and the way that Kushina-neechan looks at Minato-sensei and the way he returns the look back to Kushina-neechan…Kakashi didn't understand it. He didn't understand it because not once did he ever give such a look at Obito. Instead, most the time, he was either glaring at him, or sneering or taunting or…being mean to Obito (hell even his Pokémon got along with Absol yet were mean to Obito too!), but not once did he ever give that kind of a look to Obito. If anything, Obito gave him looks of hurt and cockiness. Even if by some off chance, the looks would not mean they were in love. Nor does an established relationship mean they were in love. What if Kakashi's parents became parents because they were reckless? Or that Kushina-neechan and Minato-sensei are together for reasons other than those stupid looks that they constantly give each other when eating ramen?

No, that isn't true. Kakashi remembers. He remembers the days his mother was alive and the way his father would hold her after returning home from a mission. Kakashi remembers when he was young, his mother would insist on waiting until his father would return home to start dinner and how she would always have this happy and relieved expression when he unlocked the door. Kakashi also remembers when his father would bring his mother present. For the small time that they had them, Kakashi also remembers the two small electrical Pokémon that his parents had. It was a Plusle and Minun. They'd never leave each other alone; everything was constantly together, constantly in sync and constantly happy for the pair of Electric types. It wasn't all just one action but a serious of specific actions and reactions that equated to positive and reciprocated effects. Kakashi also knows that Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan do other things too; train together, do chores together, hell, even Kakashi once accidentally caught them coming out of the shower together (needless to say that Kushina-neechan gave him one nasty punch for that). Yet Kakashi doesn't understand it.

What Kakashi understood was that Obito's name now made him hurt. It didn't hurt his pride, or his motives. It just hurt something so unusual underneath him.

"I don't know."

Kakashi wanted to understand the feelings he now associated with Obito so he can move on from them. When he thinks of Obito, all he thinks of is time that has been lost and just kissing him. Kakashi thinks of everything he should have done, such as being nicer to Obito, or helping him train instead of being a dick, or how he…how he should have tried to understand Obito the same way that he tried understanding him, even if he didn't like Kakashi. Kakashi remembers the pause in Obito's breath, the distortion of peace when they were in the clearing and how Obito suddenly became afraid to touch Kakashi because Kakashi had touched him in a very intimate place. Kakashi remembers the unreasonable shyness that Obito began to express such as the stuttering and making Blissey reexamine the bandages. Kakashi should have spoke up. It was no longer just about Obito being right about his father. Obito proved his existence was in some way important to Kakashi because without it, without _him_, Kakashi was…

Kakashi was confused.

"I kissed him." Kakashi admitted.

Normally, this is something that Kushina-neechan would have poked fun at Kakashi. Kakashi, the stoic, robotic, genius whose sole purpose in life is to murder all who pose a threat to Konohagakure suddenly took in an interest in someone and kissed them; that would have been something Kushina-neechan would have said with a dotty chuckle. But now wasn't the right time to say anything like that. Kakashi, a child who warred through life without emotions is suddenly bombarded by them with the loss of someone so close to him like Obito. She rubbed his shoulder. She wanted him to know that Kakashi was at home, she wanted him to understand that Kakashi could let down his guard within their walls and mourn.

Shinobi are not allowed to mourn.

Humans are.

Kakashi wasn't just a shinobi. He too was human. He deserved that.

"I kissed him, the same way you two kiss," Kakashi began again, "and I felt something. I don't know what I felt. But I miss it. I miss him."

These were emotions, reasoned the Hatake. These emotions were ones he should have fully embraced when becoming a shinobi but he didn't; he repressed them and suddenly, losing Obito brought forth the true wrath of these emotions. He didn't know what they were nor why he felt them but it was because of Obito that he felt them so deeply but so silently that he was choking with confusion. Kakashi turned away from Kushina-neechan and grabbed one of the cups of tea she had made. He sat down on their sofa and said no more, trying to understand these emotions.

A lone howl echoed amongst the singing wind, signaling the approaching storm.

-#-#-#-

**_11:07 AM…_**

Rin was working a double shift at the hospital today. Her day started at 5 AM and won't end until around 8 PM, being the longest she has devoted to the hospital. The rain had already done a number to her hair. It was days like this that she'd prefer being at home, eating strawberries and spending time with Blissey and Togetic. When the Sandaime had awarded her the permission to study even more advance medical ninjutsu, it required her to work even more hospital hours than she had done so previously. Today marks the first day of mastering new ninjutsu, one of which being the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. The hospital was busy, but it was nothing new to her. The village is still going through war, so people were still going in and out of the facility, whether it be for treatment or otherwise. The sun had been hidden by the clouds since morning, and the rain provided a gentle lull to the facility. Rin has been designated to work the surgical bay as well today, and she was content with that. Doing anything medically related is one of her dreams. That and having Kakashi fall in love with her. But medical dreams come first. Speaking of which… she was wanting to talk to Kakashi soon.

Rin knew it wasn't her place. Kakashi is her teammate but he is also entitled to his personal life, and Rin knew that, but she just wanted to know about Kakashi and Obito. She remembers the kiss. She remembers the small hurt she felt when it was Obito being kissed by Kakashi and yet at the same time, she knew the context of such a thing was different, that whatever had happened between the two was had caused Kakashi to change, if it mean being moved in such a manner as to kiss Obito on the forehead. She knew that whatever had happened during the small time she was kidnapped by the Iwagakure shinobi, it had really altered Kakashi.

Kakashi has tried being friendly to her.

Kakashi has tried spending more time with her and Minato-sensei beyond missions and work.

Kakashi has tried to connect with them, with ramen and weapons.

He has tried, that Rin could see, and it amazes her. Kakashi is trying to be more human, more available, more open to the emotions that he sheltered away and it made Rin happy; sure, she didn't understand what Kakashi now has with Obito but Obito's final gift had slowly made Kakashi a better person and it wasn't the Sharingan. No, it was motivation that Kakashi now has to seek real companionship.

By now, she was on break. A while ago, she had been job shadowing a couple of her superiors on a surgical operation that required rerouting the arteries and veins within one's heart. Although cardiorespiratory units were not her ideal field of study, it is important to maintain a broad and wide sense of knowledge in many areas of medicine. Thus, it is here, she had seen open heart surgery be performed. The operation was three hours long, requiring extensive amounts of medicine and patients since this was the first time she had seen an operation occur without ninjutsu but instead of sheer anatomical knowledge perform the operation. This brings her just a step closer to being like her ideal, Tsunade. Many of the hospital staff and their Pokémon were bustling about. Chanseys and Blisseys were pushing carts full of medical necessities to rooms. Audinos were handling files and cabinets amongst the nursing stations. Certain Pokémon like an Alakazam or a Gardevoir around intense care patients or ORs.

She was in the staff lounge, having just completed an intense surgical operation with her senpai when suddenly, an explosion occurred within the hospital. An alarm had sounded and the scent of smoke arose. She had to get out, but first, she had to detect her enemy. An explosion that had managed to rock the hospital floor entitled either an explosive expert being nearby or a group of people creating a diversion. Whatever the case maybe, something was definitely wrong and it was her job to try and find out before she reacts and aid the patients. Focusing her core, she could sense different amounts of chakra going wild. It was obvious that the people were panicked, and therefore their chakra would flare wildly but these people whom Rin had worked with had familiar signatures of chakra. She knew what their chakra was like. But the enemy was somewhere. She just has to focus and try and find the unfamiliar force of energy that had invaded the hosp–

"We found another."

Rin had turned around, and before reacting, a senbon had lodged itself in a pressure point upon the shoulder. She couldn't focus anymore. The world spun and circles. The senbon had no poison but its sheer force alone has her whirling. She flung herself to the wall, trying to catch the center of her balance, but it was to no avail for the shinobi had struck her again, sending her down to the floor after slamming her head against the wall she sought after.

The last thing she saw was a porcelain mask with a blue triangle and slight for eyes.

-#-#-#-

**_ 11:29 AM…_**

Kakashi and Minato were sent to the hospital. The rain increased in intensity as they hopped from trees to buildings and back to trees again as they moved. They were hoping that the code was simply red. If an explosion caused a fire, or of a fire caused an explosion had occurred, the mess would be easy to clean up. Gai Maito was to meet with them at the hospital and since Rin was already working today, this might make things easier.

"Why hello there my youthful comrades of this fine spring!" Gai shouted with zeal. Kakashi could feel a headache forming.

Though he considered Gai a friend, _everything_ he did gave Kakashi a headache.

Upon arrival, Kakashi had saw immediately that people were being escorted out of the hospital. As bird Pokémon flew about with messages and orders from the Hokage, Water-types have gathered around, aiding in organizing the chaos and searching for any fires. Many of the patients were of those still recovering from the effects of war. Too many people were outside but the damaged area seems too small. Kakashi had seen the wall that was blown out. The hole was big enough for it to be noticeable yet, the size was not one of destruction but rather distraction. The area was blown up as a decoy.

Minato-sensei was busy gathering information from one of the staff. All the patients were present.

"Oisha-san, what code is this?"

"Code Yellow. All patients are present, and most the staff seem outside."

Something was deeply amiss here. Kakashi bounced back and forth between the people, questioning those whose well-being was presentable enough to provide any form of information. The floor that was assaulted was near the surgical bay. A team of surgeons had recently completed an operation. One of the team members took a break in the lounge. That member was Rin. Kakashi glanced all around him, the faces familiar and unfamiliar. Their faces were of fatigue and fear, of pain and pensiveness. They clutched their arms and their crutches, their shirts and their chests, searching for someone to give them the peace of mind they need when a place of healing was broken into. Not one of those faces belonged to the medic of his team. By practice of procedure, the village often fell under hospital code when a state of emergency has been declared. The rainbow of triage was common knowledge in terms of safety procedures. And if the hospital was under a Code Yellow but all patients were present then that only meant one thing.

A medic has been abducted.

Kakashi brought out his Manectric and alongside, summoned Pakkun. The pug and the Discharge Pokémon had emerged from their rest, their eyes glazed with a lazy appearance but they knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Master?" Pakkun asked.

"Pakkun, Manectric, I need you two to immediately begin a search," Kakashi ordered. He finished rummaging through his belongs after finding the broken charm from Rin's medical kit. "I need you to find the owner of this charm; she might be endangered," Kakashi continued, "Pakkun, Manectric will be there in case you need help." With an understanding nod, the smaller dog dashed away, with the yellow pocket monster following suit.

Kakashi went back to Minato-sensei, who seemed to have gathered the same information that Kakashi had.

"Minato-sensei, we have to find Rin."

"I know. I contacted a search team."

Kakashi nodded. Kakashi remembered. Kakashi remembered that he swore to himself that he'd do his best to protect his teammates.

Rin must be found.

-#-#-#-

**_12:24 PM…_**

All of Konohagakure has been searched both by Team Minato and the ANBU. There has been indication that intruders have infiltrated the village. They were of high caliber, most likely an ANBU of another village. It has been confirmed that Nohara Rin was one of four staff members from Konohagakure Hospital not to have made it outside of the procedural escort of civilian patients. Kakashi has swept through the training grounds once more after sweeping through the forest within city limits, swearing under his mask to the seven suns of the world that if he finds out who took Rin, he'd break their necks good. Gai had just landed next to him, worried about their comrade.

Amidst the storm, Pakkun and Manectric have once more returned. They have found no trace of Rin other than her home. Rin was no longer in the village. The storm was reaching its peak. The thunder cackled manically and the lightning blasted and fluttered akin to heathen like creatures. The wind spun and spun without constant, the forceful gale one moment speeding up the direction the shinobi had headed towards and the next propelling them back with rebellion.

-#-#-#-

**_1:45 PM…_**

"Minato! It appears the intruders were of Kirigakure. Their style of disrupting pursuit involves heavy usage upon Water-styled techniques and mist as a cover. It has been reported that one of the intruders is a Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." The ANBU, Leopard, reported. She was a young woman, and her mask glimmered with a sense of newness. She was the only ANBU to have fallen behind in order to catch up Team Minato of the current situation. So far, the village has been placed under a temporary state of lockdown and with the exception of Team Minato, who was led by the future Yondaime, the only other known teams deployed were ANBU units.

Minato-sensei and his two subordinates were well into the Fire Country and now were heading towards the coast. It has nearly been two and a half hours since Rin's reported disappearance. Another ANBU member had shushined next to Leopard. This one bore the mask of a dove.

"Report." Minato-sensei said.

"A group of three men were spotted leaving the Land of Fire via boat. The boat has been vanished on the account of what appeared to have been a space-time ninjutsu. Kuriarare Kushimaru, a member of the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, as the leader. They have taken four hostages. Nohara Rin has been confirmed as a hostage. The other three hostages have been identified as civilians. Based off the identity of the intruders having been confirmed and the direction they are heading towards, most likely, they are heading back towards the Water Country."

How?

How could they have been late?

Kakashi felt the presence of his Pokémon appear. They too had confirmed the enemy's presence along the coastline. The presence of diesel has been smelt, indicating a getaway boat has been used. When the group came to a minor pause at a tree, Kakashi punched a whole into the wood. He radiated such a flurry of emotions, of wrath for the Kirigakure shinobi who kidnapped Rin, of fear for the possibility of losing another member of Team Minato, and worst of all…he felt guilt, for every passing moment that came, Kakashi was failing Obito more and more.

Obito may have not said it, but Kakashi knew. He knew, with subtle and faint linings of jealousy and confusion, that Rin was the one Obito loved. And though it took him now, time after Obito's passing to understand that he was jealous of Rin in small portions, he knew that she was important, as his friend and as Obito's. Kakashi promise to never lose another friend.

And time, was breaking this promise.

-#-#-#-

**_4:12 PM…_**

The group had appeared the coast finally. The nearby harbor that operated on behalf of Konohagakure and the Fire Country had indeed spotted unknown shinobi. Their appearances included descriptions of pin-striped cloth, camouflage, greaves and kimono support this claim. All of them had worn a mask of some sort. One shinobi had a distinct, needle like sword. How they were spotted is considered miraculous and yet…unnerving.

Kakashi felt something is not right. If a full description of their appearance, a showy distraction exploding at Konoha Hospital. It isn't adding up. Kirigakure ANBU, compared to other ANBU units from other nations, were of the highest caliber, even rivaling that of Konoha's own ANBU. They were special in that nothing escapes them and nothing can sense them easily. But their trail was easy to find. Hell, they were spotted both by the civilians at the hospital and the seamen of the harbor.

"Minato-sensei…why would they let themselves be seen so easily?" Kakashi had asked. Minato had finished inspecting the spot where the boat was sitting.

"I think they were wanting to be seen."

"Are they up to something?"

"Whatever it is, we better notify the Hokage. It isn't like Kirigakure to let their ANBU be so sloppy in stealth."

-#-#-#-

**_6:01 PM…_**

"I am sorry to say this, Minato, but we cannot afford to send you and your team out." Sarutobi Hiruzen said. By now the storm was calming down, and the rumble of thunder was growing increasingly distant. The same could be said about Kakashi's confidence.

"Why not, Hokage-sama? One of my students was kidnapped, there was reports of her being spotted before the Kirigakure shinobi left Konoha."

"Regardless of whether or not your student was taken, it is not your place to decide such a manner." Said a chilling voice. It was a voice that was laced with a will made of steel and intolerance, in which no divine mercy would show itself as it spoke. It was a voice that with each syllable uttered, a life could possibly come to an end. This was the voice that was both mysterious and yet hated for its decree is nothing but of war and suffering. It was the voice of Shimura Danzou. The echo of his cane bounced amongst the walls of the Hokage's chamber. Behind him were the old raggedy hags that composed Konohagakure's Shinobi Council, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

"Danzou." Minato-sensei addressed. It didn't take a genius to know that even with the formality, Minato-sensei saw Danzou in the same light that Hiruzen sees him; a man of militant evil.

"If you're preparing to take on the title of Hokage, perhaps you, of all people should understand those who were abducted should be left to the ANBU. They are, after all, the Hokage's best resource, are they not? Danzou continued, his sole eye squinted, waiting for a reaction. "If you are to be Hokage, you should be staying behind and looking after this village _first_."

"True," Minato-sensei had said, "except, one of those abducted were a student of mine. It is a personal stake of mine, for she is both a student under my tutelage as well as a citizen of Konoha."

"If she were a student of yours, then she should have had the caliber to get herself out of such a predicament," Danzou taunted. He was trying to pick at Minato-sensei and it was obvious because Danzou, alongside the Council, were power-hungry militant bastards and as such, it came as no surprise for someone like Danzou to try and tarnish Minato-sensei's credibility. It didn't faze Minato-sensei. But it sure as hell offended Kakashi.

In that instance, Kakashi brought out Manectric, and just the snapping of its jaws emitted an aggressive wave of electricity. It was also then that two members of ROOT appeared, both armed with their Pokémon. It was one Serperior and one Skarmory. They both hissed at Manectric with warning, but Kakashi did not care. No one should ever question Minato-sensei's ability. A pregnant silence echoed, and before things could escalate, the Sandaime raised his hand as to call for order.

"Kakashi, stand down. There is no need to fight." The Hokage said with a complacent calmness. Kakashi clenched his jaw but withdrew Manectric and likewise, the ROOT ANBU had withdrew theirs. But the killer intent rolled off them as it had been coming off Kakashi.

"Perhaps, Minato, you should do a better job teaching your students. Evading the enemy isn't the only thing they need work on," Danzou muttered, his cane pointed specifically at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a short grunt as to disregard his advice. Like hell Minato-sensei was going to take this man seriously.

"Danzou, there is no need for arguing. Right now, we are in the middle of a crisis. There is no point questioning the capabilities of each other when ultimately, we should alleviate the situation." The Hokage began as a tired expression took over his face.

"Then what do you have in mind, Hiruzen? I see nothing being done so far." Koharu argued sternly.

"The hospital is our first priority, both as a situation to calm down the public as well as the starting point of investigation. Already, ANBU Units Three and Five have been sent to the scene, gathering what evidence they could base off the situation. ANBU Unit Six is at the Fire Country's harbor, investigating the escape route that the Kirigakure shinobi had taken. Going back to the hospital, already chuunin and jounin have been sent to prevent mass hysteria. We cannot afford such social chaos during a time of war as well as a time of fear." Hiruzen countered with a smug look on his lips.

"If it that is so, then it seems as though things are being done. But how do you propose we deal with the situation at hand?" Homura questioned.

"As Danzou had said, we can only let ANBU take care of the Kirigakure. We must retain our chuunin and jounin forces should any other occurrences arise in the village. We do not know what Kirigakure is doing or why they had struck Konohagakure's hospital. We can only investigate whatever is possible to find and take an apprehensive approach instead of running straight to the Water Country. Unless of course, you two support the idea of causing conflict with Kirigakure as well. We already have enough issues with Kumogakure, and though we had the tides turn in our favor against Iwagakure, the trauma from Kusagakure is still present. We cannot afford to create an even bigger conflict with Kirigakure, but instead, rescue those they had abducted. Once rescued, we can then try to negotiate with them, or fight." Hiruzen said as he puffed his pipe. The smoke rose like a halo, and when the council was satisfied with these plans, they had turned to Danzou.

"Sounds like a fine plan, Hiruzen. But be careful. Kirigakure, like Iwagakure, have been known to be underhanded. Make your actions count." Danzou said with a firm authority. The three had then left and the ROOT members had vanished as well.

"Hokage-sama, we can't just sit here. We have to save her." Minato said. His tone was calm but it was obvious that he wouldn't take no for an answer. It was a tone that Kakashi was familiar with.

"I know, Minato. It is for that reason that when ANBU Unit Seven goes out to relieve and relay Unit Six's position, you and your team will be assigned to travel with them. Your duty is to provide information regarding Nohara Rin and back up. I know that as ANBU, they shouldn't need back up. But you will be their commander soon. It's time they get used to you, Minato." Hiruzen said as he waved his hand dismissively. Bowing, Minato-sensei and Kakashi began to take their leave.

-#-#-#-

**_12:34 AM…_**

Kirigakure was as cold and as despicable as ever. For hours on end, the torrential rain came with a humid slap to the face that one could only suspect was not a homey feeling. Between the time that they had entered the Water Country and the time they had met at the meeting place, Minato-sensei had begun scattering about his specially marked kunai. Minato-sensei, alongside Kakashi, were joined by a platoon of six ANBU members. Gai was ordered to stay home and look after the rest of Konoha should the chuunin and jounin forces need any assistance. And though Gai vehemently refused (and his Hitmonlee had to knock some sense into him considering that between the two, the Pokémon was the smarter one) he stayed put.

"Minato-san, we are ready when you are. We've reached the rendezvous point. Already, Unit Six has been relieved." Dog, leader of Unit Seven, said. Each of the ANBU had a Pokémon out. These were species that specialized in tracking. Based off information that Minato-sensei has been given, something seems amiss. Unit Six, although varied in skill, have been – for the purpose the Hokage has designated them as – used to eliminate any hostiles and search and seizure within a given area. However, despite the numerous sightings of ANBU and jounin alike, all of them have seemed skittish. Instead of engaging with potential hostiles such as Konohagakure's shinobi, they seem to flee without putting up a violent effort.

"Ok, Dog. Listen up. Based off the information we are given, it seems that Kirigakure is up to something. It should be apparent that if an enemy were to invade a country, the country's immediate response is to search and destroy the enemy. The same can be if the village has been invaded as well. Whatever the case may be, as a tracking unit, we are to search every place possible for Nohara Rin. Time is a critical factor; already too much has been passed and wasted. All we can do is search and search fast. The quicker we work, the chance of her survival increases. Disperse, now!"

With a wave of a hand, all six ANBU had vanished.

-#-#-#-

**_1:39 AM…_**

"No."

"Kakashi, please –"

"No Rin! I can't do this. I cannot do that to you, not after losing Obito. Not after everything we've been through."

His eyes did not meet hers. What Kakashi's eyes met was an unusual seal upon Rin's abdomen. Her clothes were slightly torn and when his hand touched the seal, immediately he could feel how weak it was. Adding chakra to his fingers lets him feel whatever is underneath and it trembled. Kakashi gulped. It pulsed. Her skin crawled.

"Kakashi, they…they did this to me, and…they did it to destroy Konoha. I'm sorry, Kakashi, but there is no time, you need to do it" Rin screamed. She clung onto Kakashi. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was sunken in. She was weak, and the edges of her sleeves were drenched in blood, meaning she fought and she fought hard, harder than what is considered necessary for a medic.

"I'm not killing you Rin! That is absurd! We are going to take you back to Konohagakure, and then Minato-sensei is going to help you. We can't lose you. I…I can't lose you. Not after losing Obito."

To kill Rin would be betraying Obito. Obito may not have held the same feelings for Kakashi, but it was for certain that Obito loved Rin. And to protect her was one of the ways that Kakashi could honor Obito's death. Killing her would go against everything he is trying to do to honor Obito. Kakashi immediately bit his finger, blood covering the digit before he did a number of seals. When his hand touched the ground, the contract dispersed and Pakkun, amongst the rest of the pack, were summoned.

"Pakkun, I need you and the others to notify Minato-sensei and the ANBU that Rin has been found. We need immediate medical attention." Kakashi commanded. They nodded before vanishing, and within the second that they left, the presence of another was detected."

"Kakashi, the–"

"I know. Rin, get your Togekiss." Kakashi whispered. He too snatched his Pokémon. Kakashi had then adjusted his hitai-ate, revealing his ever-ready Sharingan. Kakashi held his pokéballs. Now, he released one, Manectric coming out. With a brief blink of his eyes, he saw what he needed to see. He rotated his body, turning around effectively before throwing his other pokéball straight at a tree, five meters to the south of the Konoha shinobi. The ball bounced off the tree, and out came Swampert. The Mud Fish Pokémon had hardened its arms before smashing the tree. The sound of a pained grunt could be heard as the timber fell mightily into the muddy earth.

"Rin, now!"

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Rin ordered. Togekiss opened its small mouth, and a blue, gem-like swirled, a breezy whistle sound emitting before the orb jetted itself straight from Togekiss' mouth and smashing right into the hidden enemy. The Pokémon's attack disrupted the chakra the enemy was using to conceal themselves within the rain, and an ANBU mask with red swirls and slits appeared before the two. The center of the mask's forehead was the insignia for Kirigakure. The stranger did not move.

"Rin, we have to go, now!"

"No Kakashi!" Rin screamed with agony. "Kakashi, please, I don't want to hurt Konoha…I don't want to hurt you."

Kakashi couldn't look at her. He couldn't do it. He lost one teammate, he couldn't lose another. Rin was his friend. After many trials and errors, after finding the part within him that made him human, after losing Obito…he just couldn't do it. There has to be some way to fix this! But the situation was dire, and Kakashi knew well enough about jinchuuriki to know that extraction meant certain death.

Just then, kunai flew into the air, and the two were cornered by Kiri nin, and explosive tags detonated one after another like the beatings of a drum. The wind had whirled with shuriken and the thunder clanged like cymbals as kunai countered one another. Kakashi and Rin were being pushed in a certain direction, as though to guide them. It was obvious. Rin was right. And this had made things all the more worse. They were going to use Rin to destroy Konoha, starting by giving her a weakened seal containing the Sanbi. Such an action as this wouldn't just cause major destruction to Konohagakure; it would prolong the war. It would cripple their village and allow an opening for the other Great Nations to strike. This must be stopped. Kakashi and Rin fought as proud shinobi, doing their best to survive until back up came. As they fought, their Pokémon too, became mixed into the plight. Togekiss did its best, between creating Safeguards and blasting Aura Spheres, while Swampert continued using Hammer Arm to break trees, using the ground and the water as its power source.

It was down to the final Kiri ANBU. Kakashi decided to save his Chidori up until now.

When the final Kiri revealed itself, it ran straight forth, kunai first.

And Kakashi struck him.

What Kakashi did not anticipate was that the Kiri ANBU was a henge.

And when the lightning stopped crackling from his hands, Kakashi saw that it was not a Kirigakure shinobi, but his own comrade impaled onto his arm.

That was the last time that Kakashi had ever seen Rin looked relieved, and the first time since Obito's death, had he felt like trash.

His screams were muted by the rain.

* * *

This was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. I really liked Rin, so killing her… *shuddered*  
I will be updating this list with each character introduction. This is to help keep track of each shinobi.

Hatake Kakashi – Manectric, Swampert  
Uchiha Obito – Absol  
Nohara Rin – Blissey, Togetic  
Namikaze Minato – Thundurus, Lucario


End file.
